


Through Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nepeta's an awesome artist, idk - Freeform, mainly KatNep, more characters will be added later, the other ships are hinted at maybe a little more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees the world as though she were to put it on a piece of paper.<br/>He sees the world in black and white. Nothing special.<br/>((Just a little humanstuck/collegestuck KatNep))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ends up terrible this is my first fic ever.

**Nepeta POV**

As you stare out the window of your dorm, you think of what the scene in front of you would look like on your sketchpad. You had chosen charcoal for this project. The night sky was clear tonight. Not a cloud to block the stars or the moon.

The gentle scratch of the charcoal meeting the paper was comforting in the quiet room. Your roommate, Roxy Lalonde, wasn't home yet. She was probably out partying with all of her friends. You admire that about Roxy. How many friends she had. You had a few friends but wouldn't consider herself popular. You have the Lalondes, your best friends John and Equius, and most of all you had Karkat.

You pick up the next stub and started working on drawing the moon. The music playing softly in the background overlaid the noise of her charcoal. Drawing without music was a ludicrous idea to you.

You pick up your sketchpad and hold it up to the light. Satisfied, you put it down and start picking up your supplies. You wash your hands and go back to the window.

From where you sat, you could see Roxy stumbling into your building. You turn to face the door and awaited the return of your roommate. When Roxy finally got the door open, she immediately flopped onto her bed. She reeked of alcohol, like she did every weekend. It was amazing that she never got hungover. 

"Ac sits by her furrend who just came in. She asks how her night was."

Roxy sits up and faces you. "It was fuckin awesome, Nep. You shoulda been there. There were a shit ton of sloppy makeouts!"

"Ac asks who pawtook in said sloppy makeouts."

"The new kid Gamzee and Tavros. Dirk and Jake fuckin finally. Rosie and Kanaya!"

You drop your puns for a few minutes. "Nice!"

"I know! All thanks to me."

You raise an eyebrow questioningly.

She laughs at the memory. "A gentle push in the right direction from yours truly."

"Roxy!"

"No regrets!!" She gets up and runs to the kitchen.

You shake your head and take your iPod off it's dock and plug in your headphones.

You decide to go to bed because it's late and you have classes in the morning. You fall asleep listening to music and thinking of the night's wonders.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely just switch between the two but we'll see.

**Karkat POV**

You rush down the hallway already knowing you'll be late. Oh well. Nothing new. You run into someone while checking the time.

"Shit! I'm sor- oh. Hey." You kneel down and pick up the sketchbook you knocked out of her hands and hand it to her.

"It's ok, Karkat! Thanks," Nepeta says.

You force a small smile and start running again. You make it to your marine biology class just as the bell rings. Ms. Maryam ushers you to your seat and then begins the lesson. You love the sea but sometimes Maryam can be a little dull. She can be pretty ok though considering she is related to Kanaya. As you take notes, you doodle little creatures on in the margins of your notebook. They look like shit but they keep you awake.

When the day is finally over, you head back to your dorm where you lead a rather dull life. You mostly watch documentaries on the sea and romcoms.

Gamzee is already home. Though you assume he never left. He got here about six months ago and is already known by the whole school as "the stoner clown." They aren't wrong.

"Hey motherfucking best friend," Gamzee says when you get inside.

"Hey Gamzee. Did you go to your classes today."

He honks.

You shake your head as you head to the kitchen for some snacks. "Need anything before I go study?"

"Do we got any motherfuckin pie?"

He has a weird obsession with key lime pie. You get a pie out of the fridge and hand it to him.

He honks again and starts eating it.

You make your way to your room with your snacks and sit down on your bed. You turn on a romcom and get out the notes you took today. You study for a while before setting it aside and wrapping yourself in blankets and putting all your attention on the tv.

At some point you wake up and look at the clock. It's 3 am. You groan realizing you can't fall asleep.

You get up and get a bowl of ice cream and sit at the small table by the window. It's a clear night and the moon is full. You wonder why people think so much of it. Sure, it does a lot but how is a giant ass rock beautiful? As you eat you think of how much Nepeta would be enjoying it. She thinks everything is beautiful and worth drawing. She's weird like that but you think that's it's awesome that she can find a dumb rock amazing. Or anything.

You put your bowl in the sink and head back to your room. You look down and see you're still in the clothes you wore earlier. You change into some black sweatpants and leave your tshirt.

Getting back in bed, you reach for your phone and think of who might be up so late. You settle for Dave. You may not like him much but he's ok sometimes.

"HEY STRIDER"

"dude it is fucking 327 in the fucking morning"

"SO? YOU RESPONDED QUICKLY SO I DOUBT I WOKE YOU."

"thats true

what do you need"

"I CANT SLEEP."

"do i need to come over and rap a lullaby

i can totally do that

you could put your head in my lap while i rap a sweetass lullaby that will make you a 21st century sleeping beauty

who will be your prince charming vantas?

not me i hope

i mean youre ok i guess but i got other damsels to attend to

like egbert

maybe even harley"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER I DIDNT TEXT YOU TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT"

"then why did you text me"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW I JUST KNEW YOUD BE AWAKE"

"well i am"

"NO SHIT

ANYWAY IM GOING TO LEAVE NOW BYE"

"see ya"

You sigh and set your phone back on the nightstand.You turn on a documentary on crabs and get comfortable.


	3. 3

**Nepeta POV**

You woke up tangled in your earbuds. You were kind of surprised you didn't end up suffocating. Looking at the clock, you realized you were late. Really late.

You scramble out of bed and get dressed in one of your cat shirts, grey jeans, blue converse, and your olive green sweater. You go to the bathroom where you brush your teeth and brush some of your shoulder-length blonde hair. You head out to get your messenger bag, sketchbook, and blue hat. You quickly get a package of poptarts and put them in your bag for later.

It's 30 minutes into class when you get there. Ms. Pyrope tells you to sit down and start on the newest project which is live models.

You then notice the new seating arrangement. The desks are in the back of the room while the chairs surrounding a person sitting on the floor. This person is your best friend John Egbert.

You sit down and get out the sketchbook that you use only for class and put away your personal one. You get out a couple of drawing pencils and start sketching. When class is over, you put everything away and meet up with John by the door.

"Hey Nepeta! I would've waved but they would've yelled at me. At one point I sneezed and it was kinda scary seeing all of them glaring at me....."

You laugh and hug him. "Ac hugs her furrend. Yeah, they do that. I do that sometimes too. How did you get to be the model?"

He hugs you back. "Well I was walking by the art room looking for you and Ms. Pyrope saw me and said 'Would you like to help out today?' So I said ok and the next thing I know I'm in the center of a bunch of people with really sharp pencils."

You let go of him. "That explains it. When are you going to make up the work you missed in your biology?"

"Ummm... I'll get the notes now and study before Monday."

"Oh that reminds me! Do you have anything going on tonight?"

"I do. I'm hanging out with Dave and Karkat for a movie at my place. You can join us if you want."

"Ac happily accepts this offer and hugs John again!"

John laughs and wraps his arms around you. "It surprises me sometimes that you still use that roleplay stuff."

You shrug. "Old habits."

He nods and pushes away, holding out an arm for you. "Shall we?"

"Let's!" You start walking arm in arm back to John's dorm.

Dave and Karkat were on the couch watching My Little Pony "ironically" as Dave put it but you could see he actually enjoyed it. Karkat looked like he was ready throw the tv out the window.

"Hey Dave," you say.

"Sup."

"Hey Karkat!"

He looks at John. "Why is she here?"

"I invited her," John replies.

He grunts and looks back at the screen.

You're a little hurt by what he said but cover it well enough to fool everyone except John. You sit on the floor in between Karkat and Dave's feet. You ask what was going to be put on after this. Dave holds up a couple of movies cases. Con Air, Hitch, and Equestria Girls. It's pretty obvious to you who picked what. He asks if you want to pick something to. You politely decline saying you were ok with what was already picked out. John tells you to sit on the couch with them.

"But there's no room."

"Nonsense," John and Dave say in unison.

Dave tells you to just lay across them. You sigh and take of your shoes knowing they won't let you stay on the floor. Surprisingly, Karkat says he'll share his blanket with you. You smile and lay on the boys, your head on Karkat. 

Sometime during Con Air, the first movie you watched, John and Dave started holding hands.

During Hitch, Karkat started playing with your hair absentmindedly. It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a rough day and didn't feel good enough to finish writing.


	4. 4

**Karkat POV**

When you saw Nepeta walk in with John, you were a little excited but didn't want to show it.

Dave suggesting her laying on the three of you was awesome.

You wanted to say something but couldn't. You wanted to hold her hand but didn't want to be weird. You settled for resting your hands on her head. She didn't move or say anything so you kept them there. When you realized you were messing with her hair, you apologized quietly. She said it was ok and that she didn't mind.

By the end of Hitch her breathing was slow and steady. You assumed she was sleeping. John carefully moved her legs as he got up to put in the last movie and to get more sodas.

"John," you whisper shouted.

"Yeah?" He wasn't whispering.

"Is she asleep?" 

He looked over at the two of you. He started whispering now. "She is. I can help you move her if you need up. She's kind of a heavy sleeper so I doubt she'd wake up."

"Nonono it's ok. Just wanted to know."

_Shit_ , you think. _That came out way too fast_.

John and Dave smirk at you. John's was way dorky but you knew the intent of the smirks. You ignored them and continued to play with Nepeta's hair.

She sighed and tried to get closer to you. Unsuccessfully though since you were on a couch.

You smiled. The others smiled too. Well, Dave gave the biggest smile he allowed himself which was rather small but rare all the same.

John took his seat again by Dave and.. Were they holding hands? Oh well.

Dave woke you up after the movie ended. Apparently he was the only one awake throughout the entire movie. Oh well.

You decided to wake up Nepeta. You shook her, careful not to push her off the edge on accident. She tries to roll over put you stop her by putting a hand on her side. Realizing this, you quickly readjust and put it on her shoulder instead.

"Karkitty...?"

You roll your eyes at that stupid nickname. "Hey, Nep. The movies are over."

"They are?" She looks at the screen and back to you. "Oh."

John offers to let you two stay the night but you both decline. Nepeta more politely than you. You help her up and she puts on her shoes while you wait at the door.

"Bye Egbert. Strider."

Dave mutters a "see ya Karnubs" and John waves. Nepeta yawns and hugs both of them saying goodbye.

You hold the door open for her. She looks a little surprised but says thank you. She looks like she'll fall over any minute so you kneel in front of her, facing away.

"Get on my back."

"Why?"

"Because you'll pass out and hurt yourself, dumbass."

A few seconds of silence. "Fine."

You feel her get on your back and put her arms around your neck. You stand up and start walking to her dorm. Her head is resting on your shoulder.

You arrive at her door a few minutes later. You kneel down again so she can climb off.You both stand there for a minute or two before her eyes widen.

"Oh my god... I left my bag at John's!"

You offer to get it for her but she says she'll get it tomorrow. You're about to turn to walk to your dorm when she hugs you. You hesitate before hugging her back.

"Thanks, Karkitty," she whispers.

"For what?"

"Letting me sleep on you and then carrying me home."

She lets go and looks at you. She opens her mouth but closes it, deciding against whatever it was. She settles for a simple goodnight.

"Night."

She goes inside and you stand there for a second before stuffing your hands in your sweater pocket and leaving.

You think about the night's events. You smiled. She was adorable. At that thought, you feel your cheeks get a little warm.

You go inside and wake up Gamzee who was asleep on the floor.

"Gamzee, I'm home. You can go to bed now."

He gives a tired "honk."

You sigh and go to your room changing into some pjs and crawling into bed. You notice you have a text from John.

"did you guys kiss?"

"NO FUCKASS"

"awww why not?"

"BECAUSE"

"because why?"

"BECAUSE I DONT THINK SHE WANTS TO"

"dude you have it so wrong

she never got over you"

It takes you a minute to respond.

"REALLY?"

"yes dipshit"

"OH."

"i expect better behavior next time mr vantas"

"SHUT UP"

"but seriously i want you to tell her soon

she's too nervous to"

You sigh as you send the next text.

"FINE."

":B"

You put your phone aside and fall asleep watching Everything I Hate About You.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually post 2 chapters but I only just now got done writing this one and I'm tired. Goodnight!

**Nepeta POV**

When you got inside, Roxy was sitting at the table waiting for you.

She grins. "Sooooo.... When did you and Karkat become a thing?"

"W- we aren't. He was just walking with me from John's."

"What guy would give a girl a piggyback ride if they weren't together or if he wasn't interested," she says as she starts walking to you.

A blush starts creeping up your face. "You think so?"

"I've seen the way both of you act around each other. I say definitely."

"Thanks, Rox. But I can't say anything like that to him.."

Her grin is replaced with determination. "Why the hell not."

"I almost did tonight but... I got too nervous."

She smirks. "I could help, if you want."

"No! That's ok. Really."

"Fine," she sighs.

You go to your room and bring out your phone. You have a text from John.

"how was the 'ride' home??"

":33< *ac shrugs*it was......

:33< good?"

"you have no problem with anyone's relationship but your own

why don't you say anything?

he wants to you know"

":33< what?"

"sigh

you two are hopeless

look

i already talked to him tonight

he's nervous too!"

":33< i don't know john...."

"well i do!

and i know you two will be together in no time."

":33< thanks John"

"no problem nepeta!"

You consider texting Karkat. What the hell. You don't have much to lose.

":33< hey Karkat"

It takes a few minutes to get a response.

"YEAH?"

":33< I can't sl33p"

"WELL I WAS ABOUT TO UNTIL YOU TEXTED ME"

":33< sorry...

:33< I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?"

A minute passes.

"SURE, WHY NOT

JUST LET ME GET A SHIRT AND I'LL MEET YOU AT YOUR DORM?"

You grin, ecstatic. ":33< sure!

:33< see you in a few"

"YEAH WHATEVER"

You hurry to put on your black sweatpants and your converse. You still had on your sweater which was good but your hat must've been left at John's with your bag. You don't remember taking it off.... You text John and ask if it's ok to stop by and get your stuff.

"sure go ahead"

You thank him and text Karkat.

":33< do you mind stopping at John's?"

"NO THAT'S FINE

ARE WE GETTING YOUR SHIT?"

":33< if you mean my bag and hat, yes"

"OK WELL, I'M ALMOST THERE SO EXPECT ME SOON"

":33< will do!"

You head outside because you can't wait. You could see him from where you stood.You jogged towards him not wanting to wait any longer.

He looked at you funny.

"Is there something on my face?"

He shakes his head. "No, sorry."

You both walk in silence for a few minutes when Karkat reaches for your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours.

You look at him but he's looking in the other direction, a blush fairly noticeable considering how dark it is. You're pretty sure you're blush is much worse though. You had almost stopped walking but didn't want to make a fool of yourself.You finally regain your senses and return the gesture.

"Are you ok with this?" he asks while holding up both of your hands.

You smile softly and nod. "I am definitely ok with this."

He gives you one of his rare smiles. His genuine one. He could be so much handsomer if he didn't frown all the time. You liked him the way he was though.

When you got to John and Dave's, you could see the both of them looking through the blinds. When they saw how close you guys were, they hurried away from the window.

You and Karkat shared a look that said "those idiots" and kept walking. John opened the door the second you two got there. He was grinning.

"It seems like I did my job well!"

He hands you your messenger bag and pulls your hat down over your eyes. After slinging your bag over your shoulder, you fix your hat and stick your tongue out at him.He laughs and Karkat is smiling slightly.

You roll your eyes and give John a one handed hug. While doing so, you whisper a quick "Whatever you did, thanks" and pull away. He winks at you.

"You two better go then. It's pretty late."

Karkat nods and says, "Yeah, come on, Nep."

You say goodbye to John and turn around still hand-in-hand with Karkat. The walk back to your room was quiet like it was when you left but this time was a different kind of silence.The first was awkward and nervous but this one was more relaxed.

The two of you got to your door sooner than expected. You both just stood there looking at each other, not saying anything. You didn't know what to say. And apparently, neither did he for once.

So instead of saying anything, you decided to do something. You took a step closer, stood on your tiptoes, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

You both blushed and you said goodnight and went inside. You looked out the window to see him there still. He hadn't moved and inch.

You laughed and put your stuff away and took off your shoes. You checked the window again and saw that he was gone. You checked your phone quickly and saw John texted.

"what'd i tell you? ;B"

That's when you went to sleep with a big smile on your face.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I am not good with commitment. I can never do things on a regular basis. (*COUGH COUGH* excercise.) Anyway, sorry this is so short. I was hoping it'd be longer but I guess not.

**John POV**

You high five Dave. "Yes! Hell fucking yes!"

Dave only nods.

 

**Karkat POV**

The walk was nerve racking to say the least. You weren't really sure what made you hold her hand but you're glad you did.

Right now you are standing in front of Nepeta's dorm. You can't move. _Shit_. Out of the corner of your eye you see the curtains move. Nepeta's laughing. _Shiiiit!_

She leaves and finally you can move. You abscond the fuck out of there. You get back to your own dorm and sigh.

Gamzee sees you and gives you a back breaking hug. "What's up best friend?"

You struggle to get out of his trap. "Nothing, I just went for a walk."

"What about Nepsis?"

You feel your face warm up. "What about her?"

"You were walking with her. And it looked like it was more than just walking," he says as he lets you go.

"Maybe it was." You walk to your room to avoid more questions.

You didn't want to talk about your own shitty love life. Nepeta was the only thing you had even resembling a relationship ever since Terezi.

After the two of you had broke up, you thought she had started dating Dave- and maybe they had, you didn't care enough to pay attention- but they weren't now. You know this because of John and Dave tonight. What is their deal anyway? You'll find out later when you aren't tired as fuck.

John. You'll have to thank him later too. He's an amazing friend. You'd never say that out loud though. He'd never let you live it down.

You fall asleep mid-text to Nepeta saying that you had a good time tonight. Unbeknownst to you, of course. It wasn't until the ungodly hour of 4 did you wake up and realize what you did. You thought ' _What the hell_ ' and finished your text. Not even 10 minutes later, she responds.

":33< I did too Karkitty"

"WHAT

THE FUCK

ARE YOU DOING AWAKE"

":33< *ac giggles* I took that nap at John's so I'm not very tired right now

:33< why are YOU awake?"

"I FELL ASLEEP WHILE TRYING TO TEXT YOU AND I RANDOMLY WOKE UP"

":33< *ac nods, understanding her furrends struggle* I see"

"YEAH

SO ANYWAYS..........

MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT AGAIN SOON?"

It takes so long for her to respond that you thought she just ignored you but as soon as you thought you lost hope, you received a text.

":33< of course Karkitty"


	7. 7

**Nepeta POV**

Since you and Karkat started dating, things were going great.

You two would have movie nights, two in a row. One at John's with him and Dave and then one the night after, just the two of you. On the nights it was just the two of you, Gamzee went over to Tavros's dorm and hung out with him or Roxy went over to see Jane.

You sometimes fell asleep during said movie nights and Karkat would half drag half carry you back to Roxy. But sometimes it was the other way around.

Most of the movies you watched were either Disney, romcoms, or something from Animal Planet.

Roxy would always tease you when you got home or when Karkat left. You didn't mind too much though. You would have the same opportunity when she and Jane finally got together. Then you would have payback.

Equius doesn't like Karkat much but you don't give two shits about that. You told him that he needs to stop being such a judgmental asshat. He didn't react too kindly to that. Equius simply told you to watch your language and you walked away.

When he thought you were far enough away, he punched a wall. Said wall broke. You're pretty sure you heard someone yell in pain. Oh well. It sounded like Eridan's usually "WWEH"s so it doesn't matter.

You looked forward to see where all this would lead. (Not Eridan's injury. You don't care about that. You care about Karkat and John and Equius and Roxy.) No, you looked forward to see where these relationships would go.

You were happy that you were able to bring color into Karkat's world. He told you this several times. He never had much. Just John and Dave. Terezi up until they broke up. But now he has you.

His artist painting over the dull grey that was once his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm in the middle of writing a oneshot JohnDave but I don't know what to write after that... Ship suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcome! Thank you. <3


End file.
